


The Game

by LoVeYoUhOnNy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeYoUhOnNy/pseuds/LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: Au drabble. Gajeel's been busy playing a game the whole week and Levy starts to get curious about what he's playing. What will she do to find out what he's playing and how will she react to it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little drabble.  
> Just like my other Gajevy drabble it is inspired by a post from otpprompts on tumblr.
> 
> Characters sadly still don't belong to me.

Gajeel had stayed home all week, completely obsessed with the game he was currently playing. The only time he took a break was when Levy was over and even than he only paused it, not wanting to quit, only to start it again when Levy went home.

Today She would stay the night and hoped he would put the laptop way but these hopes were shattered as he again, only paused the game, so that he could play a little more once Levy fell asleep.

While they prepared their dinner Levy decided that she would look at the game after they ate to finally find out what Gajeel was so obsessed about. After good an hour dinner was ready.

“How was your day?” Gajeel asked politely as a try to start a conversation, since she was really quite while making their food. “It was really good. Freed and I found a new book and both of us had never heard of it before isn’t that awesome.” Levy answered and smiled at the thought of a new book. “And how was your day?” “It was good as well. I’ve come really far in the game I’m playing.” Gajeel grinned, happy with what he archived today.  “Doesn’t it get bored being here on your own today? I mean instead of staying in you could go out and spent some time with the guys.” Levy questioned and looked a bit concerned. “First of all I’m not alone, Lily is here the whole day and second I’m spending time with the guys, we always Skype in the evening.” “And skyping is enough for you? I would get crazy if I’d stay here the whole time.” Levy pointed out. Gajeel didn’t answer and showed no interested in continuing their conversation, so Levy dropped it.

Once finished with their dinner Gajeel took care of the used dishes, not wanting Levy to do it since she did way more than he while making something to eat. Levy used this opportunity and went over to Gajeel’s laptop to get a look on the game.

When Gajeel was just about to put the dishes away he heard a really loud scream coming from the living room. He rushed out of the kitchen and over to Levy. “Levy!” What’s wrong?” You screamed like you were just about to get murdered.” Gajeel said worried. “How... How can you play something like that?” Levy nearly screamed and a few tears streamed down her face. Just now Gajeel noticed that she had his laptop and that the game wasn’t paused anymore. He took the laptop, put it away and pulled Levy into a hug as a try to calm her down. “Why were you on my laptop?” He asked once she had calmed down a bit. “I... I wanted to see what you’ve been playing all week...” She confessed and looked at him, tear strains still on her face. “You could have asked.” He told her which made her look away, a little ashamed that she didn’t do that instead. “Well now that you know it and scared the living shit out of yourself, what would you say if we watch one of the movies you like so much.” Gajeel suggested and Levy just nodded in response.

In the end they watched Levy’s favourite movie and cuddled on the couch, the game long forgotten when it ended.


End file.
